teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Venomous
Venomous is the fifth episode of Teen Wolf Season 2. Synopsis Derek becomes convinced that Lydia is the shape-shifter forcing Scott to protect her. The Kanima is revealed. Full Recap Jackson tries to bench press way too much weight with Danny as a spotter. He can’t lift it. Danny hits the showers and, for just a moment, Jackson’s hearing is enhanced to preternatural levels. Erica shows up and takes Jackson to a waiting Derek in the lair. Derek wants to know what happened to Jackson on the full moon. He says nothing happened and offers to show him the tape. Derek doesn’t believe him and feeds him kanima venom as a test saying a snake isn’t bothered by its own venom. Jackson is paralyzed meaning he is no longer a suspect. Isaac forces Jackson to retract his statement to the Sheriff about the fight the night his father died (see Shape Shifted). Without Jackson’s eyewitness testimony, the case against Isaac is dismissed and he can return to school. At school, Stiles reports that his research on the kanima shows that it’s some type of werejaguar from South America that goes after murderers. This does not fit with what they know of the creature. Jackson’s hearing is enhanced again and he overhears Erica and Isaac talking about the kanima. They’re talking about testing with the venom during chemistry class. Isaac seems to really want to kill Lydia but Erica says they have to test her first. Coach Finstock warns his economics class about their impending mid-term, recommending that they form a study group to prepare. Jackson tells Scott and Stiles the story of Derek’s earlier test of him and the conversation he overheard in the hall. Stiles says the kanima can’t be Lydia because he looked into its eyes and saw pure evil and when he looks into Lydia’s eyes he sees a much lower percentage of evil. Also in economics, Lydia has another hallucination. She sees Peter Hale at the chalkboard writing out equations in a spiral pattern. Peter then turns and walks toward her cornering her at the back of the class. He then crushes the chalk and blows the dust into her face. When she comes to her senses she is at the blackboard where she has written “Someone Help Me” backwards several times. The weird guy who hit on her outside the counselor’s office is sitting at the front of the class and laughs with the other students. In chemistry class Scott, Stiles and Allison try to keep Erica and Isaac away from Lydia. Mr. Harris quotes Albert Einstein about the universe and human stupidity both being infinite. He then decides that for the class assignment everyone will switch lab partners at each step. This leads to a game of musical chairs which allows Erica to flirt with Scott (with her hand on his thigh), threaten Allison (with extended claws on her thigh). Isaac relates to Stiles a story of Lydia rejecting him when he asked her out during freshman year. He really wants to kill her. Isaac makes it to Lydia’s lab table and the experiment is complete leaving the pair with a large rock candy crystal. Mr. Harris encourages them to eat it. Scott and Stiles can see the kanima venom dripping from it just before Lydia puts it in her mouth. Nothing happens to her suggesting that she is the kanima. Scott, Allison and Stiles brainstorm on how to protect Lydia from Derek who is waiting for her in the school parking lot. They settle on trying to convince him that she’s not the creature but say they’re prepared to fight if necessary. In Ms. Morrell’s office, the counselor shows Lydia a Rorschach inkblot test. In each image, Lydia claims to see a butterfly even though she sees one as a badly burned Peter Hale. Matt and Danny meet with Jackson in the library and question him about who might have had access to his house on the full moon. They’re trying to figure out who could have removed the two hours from his video. Danny says he could have because the kitchen door is often unlocked. Matt says he could have done the editing since it was his camera. He then suggests he and Danny could have done it together, which Danny picks up on as flirting. They then ask if anyone else could get into his house and he realizes Lydia has a key. Allison asks Ms. Morrell to translate a page from the bestiary. She says the language is archaic and she is unsure of the words. “Like the wolf, its power is greatest at the moon’s peak. Like the wolf, the kanima is a social creature but where the wolf seeks a pack the kanima seeks a friend.” Scott goes looking for Derek but finds Boyd instead. Scott says he doesn’t want to fight which Boyd says is good because of their size difference. Boyd may be bigger but Scott is faster and knocks the big kid on his ass. Derek appears and Scott tries to convince him to leave Lydia alone. Derek implies that Isaac and Erica are on the way to kill her. When Scott tries to rush to her aid, Boyd knocks him on his ass. Derek believes that, because she was bitten by an Alpha, Lydia has to be the kanima. He says the creature is like the werewolves because they are all shape shifters. He goes on to explain that very rarely an Alpha bite will transform a person into a shape that reflects that person’s true self. Scott says Lydia may be immune but Derek’s not buying it. He says he’s never seen it or heard of someone being immune to the bite but Scott reminds him that Jackson’s body did reject the transformation (see Omega). Scott realizes that Derek bit Jackson, hoping he would die but that nothing. Scott also realizes that Derek doesn’t know why nothing happened. Scott believes Lydia is immune and passed it on to Jackson. In the library, Danny is waiting for the newly restored video to render while Matt flips through pictures on his AT&T Tablet. Every picture of Scott has a weird lens flare due to his eyes. Stiles, Allison and Jackson rush to get Lydia out of the School. They go to Scott’s house and lock themselves inside. Scott is heading to meet them when Coach Finstock stops him to talk about damage to Danny’s lacrosse gear. As Co-Captain, it’s apparently Scott’s responsibility to take care of Danny’s equipment. When Scott asks him about the damage, Danny reminds him that he played goalie in the last game and he’d lent the equipment to someone else. Matt snaps another picture of Scott and once again gets the telltale werewolf eye lens flare. Allison calls Scott and tells him to get home because Derek, Erica, Boyd and Isaac are waiting outside. In the Library, Jackson’s video has rendered up to 03:27:00. We see him on the night of the full moon sit up in bed and turn to face the lens. His eyes glow dully. Allison considers calling her father to help them but Stiles talks her out of it. They decide to shoot Derek or one of his pack and realize Isaac is missing. In Scott’s bedroom, Jackson asks Lydia to return his key accusing her of coming into his house on the full moon and altering the video. She pleads innocence and returns his key which she has kept on a chain around her neck. Then she breaks down and claims to hate him but he knows better. As they kiss, Lydia pulls down the collar of his sweater and reveals his skin changing into kanima scales. Issac has come in through the back of the house. He attacks Allison and Stiles. Lydia hears a crash from the fight and leaves the bedroom to investigate. As she does, Jackson falls to his knees as the kanima transformation takes him. In the hallway, Lydia hears growls and Allison tells her that someone is trying to break in. She says Lydia needs to go back in the bedroom with Jackson. She returns to find Jackson gone and the window open. Lydia locks herself in the bathroom and calls the police. Allison comes into Scott’s room and locks the door. She then notices kanima venom dripping from the window frame. Erica busts in and threatens to steal Scott away from her. Allison then shoots her with a crossbow. Erica catches the small arrow easily but we see that Allison has treated it with the venom and Erica is soon paralyzed. Outside Boyd and Derek hear the noise from the fight and then Erica and Isaac come flying out the door and land on the lawn. Isaac is unconscious. Erica is still paralyzed. Scott, Stiles and Allison stand on the porch triumphant and Derek realizes that Scott isn’t an Omega werewolf because he is already an Alpha of his own pack (meaning his human friends). We hear sirens in the distance and the kanima hisses on the rooftop. They all look up and see the creature scamper off the roof and into the trees. Lydia comes out of the house confused and Scott realizes that the kanima is Jackson. On a deserted street the camera pans up to the back bumper of a VW Jetta with a sticker that reads “Imagination is more important than Knowledge – Einstein” Jackson Kanima creeps up to the car and places his hand on the window, a gloved hand reaches out from within to touch the glass barrier between them. Then Jackson scampers off into the woods and the car peels away. Soundtrack * Vibrolux - "Can‘t Stop the Rock" * Living Things - "Terror Visions" * Marianas Trench - "Stutter" * Marianas Trench - "Haven‘t Had Enough" * Coucheron - "Outrageous (Original Mix)" * Digital Daggers - "Bad Intentions" Gallery 68.jpg Danny's Last Name Revealed.png Lydia sitting next to Isaac.jpg Jackson_Kanimaform.png|Friend? Really master Video Ep5spoiler Ep5sneak Category:Episodes